fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorry Isn’t Enough
Cheetor woke up in the Axalon screaming after being repaired by Rhinox. "There good as new." Rhinox said and then Rattrap appeared. "Yeah, and twice as loud *ouch*." Rattrap said patting his ear. Cheetor looked to the side and saw Optimus along with Grimlock and Stark that was sleeping on the ground. "Hey there big bot, what happened out there?" "You received a Predacon missile in your chest plate, you aren't as fast as you though didn't you?" Rattrap said jokingly. "And you got my Comm-Link crashed!" Rhinox said. "At least I proved it worked." Cheetor said. "Rhinox said you reported something about a Mega-Cannon." Grimlock said. "Yes Scorponok, Terrorsaur and Skullak found it, probably it came from their ship and I went in." Cheetor said. "And the rest we all know." Rattrap said. "Tarantulas was there too, and he ambushed me...And when I tried to attack him and then..." Cheetor started to say. "Scorponok attacked you from behind before you could realize your mistake." Optimus said. "Rhinox worked in month in that Comm-Link, and he doesn't have the components to build a new one. Your reckless act cost us our advantage." Optimus said. "I couldn't let them get away with that Cannon!" Cheetor said. "And you won, you took care of the things really good." Rattrap said and he laughed. "Back off Rat face!" Cheetor said and he transformed to beast mode. "Or I'll have a little vermin for lunch!" Cheetor snarled and then Optimus grabbed him. "You Back off!" Optimus said. "I am sorry Optimus I..." Cheetor started to say. "Sorry isn't enough! We are in a war for survival and you treated it like a game! If you have obeyed my orders this all could have been avoided!" Optimus said. "It is better I go call Dinobot, we need his acknowledge about the Predacon base to do something about that Mega-Cannon." Optimus said. "I could go to that base. I can do it!" Cheetor said. "You already done enough." Optimus said. "It is better we come up with a plan, knowing Optimus he'll want to do it fast." Rhinox said. "With me in front. No thanks pal. Pussy cat put us in this situation, let him have some fun with the Preds." Rattrap said. "At least I am not scared of doing it!" Cheetor said. "That is your problem kiddo, you don't have the sense to be afraid." Rattrap said. "Oh really? I'll show my sense to you! And Big bot!" Cheetor said and he ran out of the room. Grimlock snarled and he moved and hit his tail in Rattrap making the small Maximal fly and then Grimlock stomped on him. "What is wrong with you?!" Rattrap said. "YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO DO! HE MESSED UP THE THINGS? YEAH, HE DID, BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PROVOKE HIM TO THE POINT OF MAKING HIM GO TO DO A SUICIDE MISSION!" Grimlock roared, so loud that even the Predacons in their base heard. "And what do you want me to do?" Rattrap said. "GO STOP HIM! OR I'LL CHOP YOU INTO TINY PIECES AND GIVE IT TO INFERNO TO COOK A SOUP TO ME!" Grimlock completed and he released Rattrap that left out of the room, Stark decided to follow him to make sure that everything would go smoothly. Category:Story